Beautiful At That Time
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Karin dan Kazune mengalami pernikahan kontrak selama 5 th, saat waktu itu telah habis, mereka harus segera bercerai, di saat yang sama Suzune menderita penyakit serius /Bisakah kita melakukannya dg cinta?/Suzune, Suzune bangun!/bagaimana kisahnya? R&R!


Hy all ^o^  
>Bertemu lagi sama saiia, ini adlh fic ke 4 yg ZaZaRu buat dan merupakan fic song pertama...<br>ZaZaRu terinsfirasi dari lagunya Michael Jackson yg judulnya 'One day in your life'  
>ZaZaRu ngerjain fic ini krg lbh slma 3 minggu! Dan gx prlu bnyak basa basi lg, langsung aj...<br>Semga kalian suka ya!

.

.

.

**~Beautiful At That Time~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin X Kazune, Kazusa X Jin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; Romance**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Suzune Kujyou, Kazusa Kujyou, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**~Beautiful At That Time~**

.

.

_One day in your life_

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan! Jika terus begini, lebih baik akhiri saja semua ini! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menjalani semua ini, aku minta CERAI!"

"Bagaimana jika orangtua ku menanyakan semua ini, aku harus menjawab apa? Aku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi! Demi Suzune, dan semua orang!"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Kazune! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, kita harus tersenyum, memainkan sandiwara keluarga bahagia di depan semua orang, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi ini berbuat apa! Terlebih jika melihatmu bersama wanita lain, apa yang harus aku jawab jika ada orang yang bertanya, di mana suamimu? Apa yang harus aku jawab!"

"Aku tahu, ini semua memang salahku, tapi orangtua ku sudah menyanyangimu Karin, bahkan dia lebih sayang padamu daripada aku! Bisa mati aku jika mereka tahu semua ini... aku mohon, bukankah dulu kau sepakat dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Hanya 5 tahun, kita sudah bersama selama 4 tahun, ini semua demi Suzune... jika bukan karna Suzune, aku tidak akan mungkin dan pernah kembali lagi! Kali ini kau beruntung..."

Karin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke rumah bibinya, dan meletakkan tas yang berisi barang barangnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya...

"Bertahanlah, ini semua demi masa depan Suzune..."

"Apakah papa dan mama berkelahi lagi? Apa ini semua salahku? Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna"

Tak lama kemudian, Karin membuka pintu kamar sontak Suzune langsung berlari dan pergi kekamarnya untuk melukis,  
>Lalu, Karin pun menuju kamar Suzune...<p>

"Mama..." ucap Suzune berjalan mendekati Karin

"Suzune, kamu sedang apa sayang?" kata Karin dengan lembut dan memeluk erat Suzune...

"Seperti biasa, aku sedang melukis... mata mama kok bengkak? Apa mama dan papa berkelahi lagi?" tanya Suzune dan berpura pura tidak mengetahui pertengkaran Karin dan Kazune yang merupakan orangtua nya...

"Tidak kok! Bahkan mama dan papa baru saja mengenang masa lalu kami... ^_^"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja iya! Mana mungkin mama akan bohong pada anak mama yang lucu seperti kau Suzune!" ucap Karin lalu mencubit pipi Suzune...

"Mama selalu saja seperti ini..."

'Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan dan menunjukkan kesedihan ku di depan kau Suzune, semua hanya akan memperburuk suasana saja' ucap Karin di dalam hati

Kemudian, Kazune yang melihat kecerian yang terpancar dari Suzune...

"Kau begitu manis Suzune, aku tidak tega untuk menyakitimu" ucap Kazune yang berdiri di depan pintu Suzune...

'Mengapa mama berbohong padaku? Padahal tadi aku melihatnya sendiri jika mereka bertengkar...' kata Suzune di dalam hati

"Sebaiknya, aku segera menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliahku..." ucap Kazune lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Suzune...

.

.

_You'll remember a place_

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Suzune..."

"Papa, akhirnya kau pulang..."

"Papa sangat merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga! Apa kau membawakanku hadiah lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Coba tebak, kali ini apa yang papa bawa?"

"Apakah alat melukis lagi?"

"Bukan! Ayo tebak lagi"

"Apakah mainan?"

"Kau salah lagi, yang papa bawa untukmu adalah ini..." ucap Kazune lalu menunjukkan sebuah tiket taman bermain

"Apa itu? Apa kah itu tiket untuk pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Kau benar! Ayo segera bersiap siap! Kita akan pergi sekarang.. oh ya, di mana mama mu?"

"Tadi mama pergi keluar sebentar..."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Dimana bibi Kazusa?"

"Dia ada di dapur sedang memasak, aku bersiap siap dulu ya..."

"Iya"

Kazune berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Kazusa...

"Kazusa, di mana Karin?" tanya Kazune yang menepuk bahu Kazusa dengan tangan kanannya

"Ternyata kakak! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Karin, dia pergi kuliah..."

"Apa benar? Tapi sepertinya kau berbohong padaku..."

"Aku serius! Aku tidak berbohong sama sekali! Dia benar benar pergi kuliah!"

"Tapi dari matamu aku melihat sebuah kebohongan besar..."

"Terserah kau sajalah! Jika tidak percaya, lain kali jangan tanya aku lagi! Apa kau takut jika dia pulang ke rumah bibinya? Makanya lain kali jika ingin bertindak kau pikir lagi, jika begini siapa yang repot, aku lagi bukan? Kau ini..."

"Kau tahu jika aku dan Karin bertengkar? Kau tahu dari mana? Apa Karin yang mengatakan itu?"

Sontak Kazusa langsung menutup mulutnya...

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Aku hanya menebak, karna tadi pagi aku melihat matanya bengkak, ternyata tebakan ku benar!"

"Kau berbohong Kazusa! Karin yang menceritakan semuanya bukan? Mengakulah saja, aku tidak akan marah pada kau atau pun Karin!"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menuduhku? Kenapa kau selalu bilang jika aku berbohong? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau sendirilah yang suka berbohong! Laki laki hanya bisa merepotkan wanita saja!" ucap Kazusa lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune

"Kazusa...Kazusa.. apa kau marah? Bagaimana dengan masakan ini? Kazusa...Kazusa..."

"Lanjutkanlah sendiri! Bukankah kau bilang kau itu hebat!"

"Kazusa... kau ini benar benar..." kata Kazune lalu mematikan kompor

.

Suzune pun sudah selesai bersiap siap...

.

"Papa, ayo kita pergi..." ucap Suzune yang menarik narik tangan Kazune...

"Baiklah, ayo Suzune sayang..." jawab Kazune dan langsung menggendong Suzune...

Kazune pun membawa Suzune ke taman bermain, dan tampa memberi tahu Karin...  
>Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu, sudah hampir 4 jam mereka bermain di taman bermain itu... sementara Karin yang baru saja pulang...<p>

"Suzune, ini mama bawakan..." Karin hanya terdiam mematung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Suzune, karna ia melihat Suzune tidak ada di sana...

"Suzune...Suzune...Suzune kau di mana sayang? Suzune, ayo jawab mama! Berhenti main petak umpetnya sayang... Suzune...Suzune... kau membuatku cemas, ayo cepat keluar dari tempatmu bersembunyi... Suzune..." ucap Karin yang cemas dan mencari Suzune di setiap sudut ruangan rumah...

"Kasuza, benar dia pasti sedang bermain bersama Kazusa!" saat Karin hendak melangkah ke kamar Kazusa, tiba tiba saja handphone miliknya berbunyi, dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kazusa...

.

.

From : Kazusa

Karin, maaf sekali hari ini sepertinya aku akan pulang sedikit malam, aku mohon kau bisa mengerti... dan kau tidak perlu menunggu ku pulang malam ini, karna tadi aku membawa kunci cadangan... aku minta maaf sekali ya, aku tidak bisa membantu beres beres hari ini...

Reply this message

Lalu, Karin pun langsung membalas pesan dari Kazusa tersebut...

To : Kazusa

Tidak apa apa, aku bisa mengerti... apa kau bersama Suzune?

Send this message

Tak lama kemudian, ringtone handphone milik Karin pun berbunyi...

From : Kazusa

Tidak, bukankah tadi dia ada di rumah?

Reply this message

Karin yang membaca pesan dari Kazusa, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menangis...

"Sebenarnya kau ada di mana Suzune..."

Karin langsung menghubungi Kazune, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali...  
>Sementara Kazune dan Suzune yang berada di taman bermain<p>

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Oh tidak, ini sudah jam 6.00 pm, Karin pasti sangat hawatir sebaiknya aku hubungi dia sekarang..." ucap Kazune yang melihat jam tangannya dan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengabil handphone miliknya...

"Apa? Handphoneku mati? Bagaimana ini... sebaiknya aku mengajak Suzune untuk pulang!"

Sementara Karin yang sedang mencari mereka...

"Kenapa tidak di jawab? Kemana mereka..."

Karin hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu mereka... sementara Kazune dan Suzune yang ada di taman bermain

"Suzune, kita harus segera pulang, nanti mama mu khawatir sayang..."

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin bermain papa..."

"Ini sudah malam Suzune! Lain kali kita akan bermain lagi! Seharusnya kau menuruti perkataanku!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang papa.."

Saat mereka hendak pulang ke rumah, tiba tiba saja mereka terjebak macet

"Lagi lagi macet... benar benar..." kata Kazune yang memukul stir mobilnya

"Papa, apa kita akan tiba di rumah tepat waktu?"

"Mungkin saja, apa kau mengantuk? Sebaiknya kau intirahat Suzune, jika nanti sudah tiba di rumah papa akan membangunkanmu!"

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian, Kazune mengambil handphonenya dan bertujuan untuk memberitahu Karin jika Suzune ada bersamanya...

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi Karin" kata Kazune sembari merogoh kantung celananya

Namun, saat ia hendak menelpon Karin, ia teringat jika baterai handphonenya habis...

"Oh iya, handphone ku kan mati...! berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu!"

.

.

.

Sementara Karin yang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya...

"Bagaimana ini, apa Suzune hilang? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kazune jika ia menanyakan hal ini... kenapa Kazune tak kunjung menjawab telpon ku?"

Berjam jam Karin menunggu kedatangan Kazune, namun tak juga datang...  
>Di ujung ke putusasaannya tiba tiba ada sebuah soratan lampu mobil yang sangat menyilaukan baginya...<p>

"Ugh, berani sekali dia melakukan ini! Hy, hentikan cahaya lampu mobilmu!" kata Karin sembari menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya...

Ternyata, pemilik mobil itu adalah Kazune, yang merupakan suami Karin...

"Karin, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Aku sendirian! Dan...dan... Suzune... Suzune hilang Kazune!" kata Karin yang berlari mendekati Kazune...

"Suzune ada bersama ku!" jawab Kazune membukakan pintu mobil dan memberikan Suzune pada Karin

"Suzune...Suzune...mama sangat menghawatirkan mu sayang... kenapa kau tak bilang jika dia ada bersamamu? Aku mencemaskan kalian! Aku mencari kalian! Suzune, mama rindu sekali padamu..." ucap Karin yang menggendong Suzune...

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir... saat aku ingin menghubungi mu, baterai handphoneku mati..."

Karin tak memperdulikan ucapan Kazune, kemudian ia membawa Suzune masuk kedalam rumah dan membawa Suzune ke dalam kamarnya...

.

.

_Someone touching your face_

.

.

Malam pun tiba...  
>Setelah makan malam, Karin pergi ke dalam kamar Suzune...<p>

"Hari ini kau sudah membuat mama khawatir, kau adalah malaikat kecil bagi mama... mama akan selalu ada di hati mu Suzune... selamat malam sayang..." ucap Karin dan mencium kening Suzune

"Dia, sangat menyayanginya...maaf karna telah membuatmu khawatir" ucap Kazune yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Suzune...

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Suzune...Suzune... bangun... bangun... ayo bangun sayang! Tuhan, badanmu panas sekali... bagaimana ini... Kazune...Kazune, bantu aku! Suzune, kau kenapa?"

"Mama, aku tidak apa apa... sebaiknya mama pergi tidur saja... aku baik baik saja!"

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini kau bilang baik baik saja? Bersabarlah sebentar, mama akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!"

Karin membawa Suzune pergi ke Rumah Sakit, namun Kazune malah pergi bersama teman temannya yang lain...

"Kazune, kau kemana? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon ku? Kazune..."

"Karin...Karin... ada apa? Kenapa dengan Suzune?"

"Kazusa, Suzune...Suzune..."

"Kenapa dengan Suzune? Jangan menangis Karin! ayo jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku pulang kuliah aku lihat Suzune sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur... badannya begitu panas... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya... Kazusa..."

"Jangan menangis! Untuk apa kau menangis! Aku yakin Suzune baik baik saja, mungkin dia hanya demam... kau ini ibunya, kenapa kau begitu lemah?"

"Kazusa, terimakasih banyak... aku banyak berhutang padamu..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu semua, di mana kakak? Kenapa dia tak bersamamu di saat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya tapi tak ada satupun jawaban darinya..."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan dia, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar... biar aku yang menjaga Suzune, kau pulanglah..."

"Tidak, aku ini ibunya... aku bisa menjaganya... kau saja yang pulang ke rumah..."

"Aku bibinya, aku juga berhak menjaga Suzune Karin! kau ini keras kepala sekali... baiklah, kita jaga dia sama sama..."

.

Sementara Kazune yang bersama teman temannya...

"Bersulang..!"

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kumpul seperti ini ya... apa lagi sejak Kujyou menikah..." sindir Jin pada Kazune

"Hy Kuga, kau tidak perlu membahas itu semua! Bagiku itu semua tidak penting... aku menikah dengan Karin karna Suzune, lagi pula sedikitpun di hatiku tak ada rasa suka pada Karin atau Suzune... yang ku cintai hanyalah Rika..." ucap Kazune yang sempoyongan...

"Benarkah, yang kau cintai hanyalah aku? Kau benar benar pria idamanku..."

"Tentu saja... ayo pesan saja apa yang ingin kalian pesan, aku yang akan membayar semuanya!"

"Baiklah, kau memang teman yang baik Kujyou!"

"Ayo bersulang kembali!"

.

.

_You'll come back and you'll look around you_

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Suzune, ayo makan bubur ini dulu..."

"Em, mama di mana papa?"

"Papa sedang menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya, jadi dia tidak bisa datang menjengukmu... lagi pula di sini ada bibi Kazusa..."

"Hy Suzune, apa kabarmu?"

"Hy bibi Kazusa... aku baik baik saja, mama apa sebentar lagi papa akan menjadi seorang pilot?"

"Hm, mama juga tidak tahu... Suzune, ayo makan bubur ini dulu, agar kau cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi..."

"Em,"

"Karin, sebaiknya hari ini kau pergi kuliah saja, biar aku yang menjaga Suzune..."

"Tidak perlu, kau saja yang pergi kuliah... aku ini ibunya, jadi aku memilik kewajiban untuk menjaganya..."

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini! Kau sudah sering tidak masuk kuliah, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi penerjemah bahasa jika kau terus bermalas malasan seperti ini? Sudah, ayo cepat pergi sana!"

"Iya, baiklah aku akan pergi kuliah... Suzune, jaga dirimu baik baik ya! Nanti mama akan datang menjengukmu lagi!"

"Hati hati mama!"

.

.

Karin pergi ke universitas tempat dia menimba ilmu...  
>Saat jam makan siang,<p>

"Akhirnya selesai juga, perutku sudah lapar... apa Kazusa dan Suzune sudah makan siang ya? Sebaiknya aku kirim pesan untuk mereka..."

Saat Karin hendak mengirim pesan kepada Kazusa,

"Karin, ayo kita pergi makan siang!" ajak seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Miyon

"Oh ya, baiklah..."

Setelah semua pelajaran usai, para mahasiswa segera pulang kerumahnya masing masing...  
>Saat Karin berada di depan pintu universitas, ia menerima sebuah pesan, yang ia kira itu adalah pesan dari Kazusa, dan ternyata bukan... melainkan dari Kazune...<p>

From : Kazune

Temui aku di tempat biasa...

Reply this message

Karin pun menjawab pesan yang di kirimkan Kazune padanya...

To : Kazune

Sekarang apa mau mu? Kemana saja kau? Kau tak pulang bermalam malam, Suzune mencarimu! Dan apa kau tahu, sekarang Suzune ada di rumah sakit! Pulanglah sekarang!

Send this message

Tak lama setelah itu, ringtone handphone Karin berbunyi, dengan cepat ia langsung membuka pesan itu...

From : Kazune

Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara! Temui saja aku! Lagi pula, Suzune itu bukanlah anakku, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna aku mau menjalani pernikahan kontrak ini selama 5 tahun, dan aku juga sudah mau menjadi ayah Suzune, dan menanggung kalian... sekarang apa lagi? Apa itu masih kurang untukmu? Sampai kapanpun, yang aku cintai hanyalah Rika... hanya Rika seorang! Tak kan tergantikan oleh siapapun!

Reply this message

"Apa kau bilang? Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam otakmu saat ini Kazune? Jelas jelas Suzune itu anakmu! Kau benar keterlaluan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Karin langsung mengemudikan mobil merah miliknya ke tempat yang di maksud Kazune, saat ia tiba di tempat itu...

"Wah...wah...wah... sayang, istrimu sudah datang!" ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Rika Karasuma...

"Kazune, apa yang kau lakukan bersama wanita ini? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Kazune... apa kau tidak kasihan pada Suzune?"

"Cukup, diam, tutup mulut kalian! Karin, jujur saja hingga saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran kau dan Suzune! Bagiku, pernikahan kita selama 4 tahun ini hanyalah kebohongan belakang! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalankan sandiwara ini lagi! Di depan Suzune dan keluarga ku kita harus berpura pura bahagia, Suzune bukanlah anakku! Aku tidak pernah melakukan semua itu pada wanita miskin sepertimu!"

"Mungkin aku hanya seorang wanita miskin yang tidak punya harga diri dimatamu Kazune, tapi aku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi... hanya 5 tahun... aku mohon"

"Apa alasannya? Apa alasan aku untuk melakukan semua ini? Dulu, kau sendiri yang minta cerai padaku... kenapa sekarang kau tak mau aku ceraikan? Kau benar benar tidak tahu malu!"

"Aku mohon, hanya demi Suzune..."

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan sandiwara bodoh kalian? Kalian ini aneh sekali! Hy wanita murahan, dia sudah bilang tidak mau, kenapa kau masih saja memaksanya? Dia mencintaiku! Bukan kau! Seharusnya aku yang menjadi istri Kazune Kujyou, bukanlah kau! Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu! Apa kau ingat, dulu saat Suzune masih bayi kita sering datang kemari, ke taman ini... bersama keluargamu, apa kau mau melupakan itu semua Kazune... bertahanlah, hanya 1 tahun, demi masa depan Suzune..."

.

.

_One day in your life_

.

.

Saat di rumah sakit...

"Karin, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan kakakku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, kenapa matamu bengkak seperti habis menangis? Kau jangan berbohong Karin"

"Tidak apa apa, hanya saja...hanya saja... aku memang habis menangis, dan aku menangis karna bukan berkelahi dengan Kazune, tapi karna aku habis menonton film yang sedih...!"

"Oh, ok... baiklah aku bisa mempercayaimu... Karin, tadi dokter memanggilmu, sepertinya dia ingin memberi tahu tentang perkembangan Suzune..."

"Baik, aku titip Suzune padamu..."

.

.

Karin berjalan menuju ruang dokter, setibanya di ruangan dokter...

"Kau kah orangtua Suzune?"

"Iya, katanya tadi anda mencari saya?"

"Duduklah, di mana ayahnya?"

"Dia...dia...dia ada pekerjaan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang menjenguk Suzune, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Suzune? Dia baik baik saja bukan? Apa dia sudah boleh keluar Rumah Sakit?"

"Begini, sebenarnya... sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Suzune..."

"Apa yang aneh? Dia baik baik saja bukan?"

"Berdasarkan tes yang kami lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya Suzune mengidam leukimia"

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin kan dokter? Suzune masih terlalu kecil untuk penyakit semacam ini... ini semua pasti salah! Permisi, aku mau membawa Suzune ke rumah sakit lain..."

"Tunggu dulu, sebaiknya anda tenang dulu... ini adalah hasil ronsen pada tulang sumsum milik Suzune... anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, kami para dokter telah merundingkan hal ini berkali kali, dan ternyata Suzune memang mengidam penyakit tersebut bu... tulang sumsum milik Suzune sangat berbeda dengan tulang sumsum orang biasa, dan pada umumnya anak anak yang menderita leukima memiliki tulang sumsum seperti Suzune..."

"Tapi, Suzune bisa sembuhkan? Dia tidak akan mati secepat dan semudah ini! Dokter, lakukanlah sesuatu! Kau ini kan dokter, pasti kau bisa menyembuhkan anakku!"

"Kami akan mencoba sebisa mungkin, dan salah satu alternatifnya yaitu kemo terapi dan menunggu ada orang berhati baik yang mau mendonorkan tulang sumsumnya..."

"Suzune ku... malaikat kecilku, tak mungkin kau pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini..."

"Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda istirahat dan mempersiapkan mental yang cukup untuk menghadapi semua ini! Dan permisi, saya ada urusan lain..."

"Iya, Arigato" ucap Karin sembari menundukkan tubuhnya...

.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dokter, Karin segera berjalan di koridor rumah sakit...

"Ini tak mungkin, pasti hasil ronsen ini salah! Suzune ku tak menderita penyakit itu! Ini semua salah! Mengapa aku di berikan cobaan yang begitu berat seperti ini? Di saat seperti ini, Kazune tak berada di sisiku... Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatanmu untuk menghadapi semua ini... Suzune pasti bisa sembuh! Dia anak yang sehat! Suzune..." perlahan mata zambrut miliknya berair, dan meneteskan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik miliknya itu...

.

.

_You'll remember the love you found here_

_You'll remember me somehow_

.

.

Krek...

"Karin, apa yang di kata kan dokter padamu? Suzune baik baik saja bukan?"

"Dokter bilang...dia bilang..."

"Apa yang di kata kan dokter Karin?"

'Tidak, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kazusa, aku telah banyak merepotkan dia...' batin Karin

"Dokter bilang dia baik baik saja, hanya saja dia perlu di rawat untuk beberapa hari hingga keadaannya kembali seperti semula..."

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya... ternyata keponakanku baik baik saja, Karin aku pergi mencari angin sebentar ya! Suzune sudah makan bubur, dan juga obat obatnya... sekarang dia sedang tertidur lelap, aku tinggal dulu ya, jika ada apa apa, kau harus segera menghubungi aku!"

"Iya, Arigato Kazusa-chan ^_^"

.

.

Keadaan di ruang rawat Suzune kembali sunyi dan sepi, di sana hanya ada Karin dan Suzune yang sedang terlelap tidur...  
>Di saat tidak ada orang, Karin mencari kesempatan untuk mencurahkan semua isi hati dan segenap perasaannya...<p>

Karin POV

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur di mana tempat Suzune membaringkan tubuhnya...

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi...

"Suzune, kau harus bisa bertahan! Jangan tinggalkan mama sendiri, mama sangat mencitaimu sayang..." bisikku di telinga anak berumur 4 tahun yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur itu...

Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah usaha untuk menyelamatkan Suzune, namun yang membuatku lebih sedih lagi adalah perbuatan Kazune...  
>Dia boleh membenciku, memakiku, marah padaku, tapi kenapa dia juga membenci Suzune? Anak yang sedang terbaring lemah di sampingku ini tak memiliki salah dan dosa apa apa...<p>

Amarahku sudah tak terbendung lagi... aku pergi ke toilet wanita dan mengeluarkan semua amarah yang selama ini aku pendam...

Hanya 1 yang aku inginkan, semoga suatu saat nanti Kazune teringat akan aku dan Suzune dan mengakui Suzune sebagai anaknya...

Saat aku keluar dari toilet, samar samar aku melihat ada sosok seorang pria memasuki kamar tempat Suzune anakku di rawat, secercah tergores harapan di hatiku jika yang datang itu adalah Kazune, aku mempercepat langkahku dan dengan rasa bahagia aku berjalan mendekati pria itu, dan dengan sontak aku menyapanya...

"Kazune akhirnya kau..." aku segera terdiam mematung saat pria itu memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku, ternyata yang datang bukanlah Kazune, melainkan Jin sahabat baikku...

Karin POV End

.

.

"Karin, sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah tangga mu?" tanya Jin yang merupakan sahabat baik Karin dan Kazune

"Rumah tanggaku baik baik saja, tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan, semuanya berjalan sangat mulus..."

"Karin, berhentilah menipu dirimu sendiri! Sampai kapan kau mau hidup di dalam kebohongan seperti ini? Bicaralah padaku... aku tahu, beberapa hari ini Kujyou tidak pulang ke rumah atau pun menjenguk Suzune di rumah sakit..."

"Kau...kenapa kau bisa tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Beberapa malam yang lalu, Kujyou ada bersama ku... dia mabuk mabukkan, keadaannya menyedihkan sekali, aku kasihan meliha keadaannya..."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku sudah menyerah dengan semuanya..."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menyerah semudah ini? Suzune membutuhkan kalian berdua, kalian adalah orangtuanya... kenapa kalian memikirkan diri kalian sendiri? Pikirkanlah masa depan Suzune..."

"Jin, terimakasih banyak untuk semangat yang kau berikan..."

Saat Karin dan Jin sedang asik mengobrol, Suzune memanggil Karin...

"Mama... mama..."

"Iya, ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin minum air..."

"Baiklah ini, hati hati ya... jangan sampai tersedak"

"Ada paman Jin ya?"

"Ah, iya... hai Suzune, apa kabar? Ini paman bawakan bunga untukmu..."

"Wah, terimakasih ya paman..."

Jin hanya tersenyum tipis...

.

.

_Though you don't need me now_

_I will stay in your heart_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Kazusa sedang menjaga Suzune di rumah sakit...

"Permisi, apa kah anda keluarga Kujyou?" tanya seorang suster pada Kazusa

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kazusa yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Begini, kata dokter mulai hari ini Suzune harus menjalani kemo terapi... jadi aku mohon anda menanda tangani surat persetujuan ini..." ucap suster dan menunjukkan sebuah surat dan tempat di mana Kazusa harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya...

"Apa? Kemo terapi? Untuk apa? Keponakanku baik baik saja, bukannya dia hanya demam biasa? Untuk apa aku menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk kemo terapi? Pasti kau salah orang!"

"Tapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu bukannya dokter telah mengatakan penyakit Suzune pada ibunya? Apa dia tidak memberitahu anda?"

"Apa maksudmu? Beberapa waktu yang lalu memang kakak iparku menemui dokter, tapi dia tak bilang apa apa padaku... dia hanya bilang jika Suzune demam biasa... sebenarnya Suzune sakit apa?"

"Sebaiknya anda bicara langsung saja pada dokter, biar saya yang menjaga pasien..."

"Baiklah..."

.

Kazusa berjalan menuju ruangan dokter, sesampainya

"Permisi, saya adalah keluarga Kujyou..."

"Oh, masuklah... ada keperluan apa ya?"

"Begini, aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya keponakan saya Suzune menderita penyakit apa?"

"Apa kau belum tahu?"

Kazusa menggelengkan kepalanya...

"Sebenarnya, Suzune mengidam..."

.

.

Sementara Karin yang baru saja pulang kuliah

"Huft, bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa pulang, hujannya juga deras sekali... mana lupa bawa payung, hari ini aku benar benar sial!"

Saat Karin sedang menunggu hujan reda di depan kampusnya, ada sebuah mobil berwarna biru muda yang berhenti di depannya...

"Karin, ayo ikut denganku!" ajak pria yang ternyata Jin dari dalam mobil miliknya itu

"Tidak perlu, aku naik taksi saja! Lagipula, sebentar lagi hujannya pasti berhenti... kau pergi saja sendiri..."

"Ayo ikut saja! Jangan menolok terus! Hujan ini akan lama berhenti, apa kau tega meninggalkan Suzune sendiri?"

"Tapi...tapi, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa! Ayo cepat naik ke mobilku!" ucap Jin yang membukakan pintu mobilnya...

"Em,"

Karin menerima ajakan Jin, suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening  
>Hingga akhirnya, Karin mengakhiri keheningan yang berhasil mereka ciptakan sendiri<p>

"Jin, terimakasih..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, kau begitu baik padaku... padahal aku berulang kali menolakmu,"

"Itu bukan masalah, walaupun kau menolakku 1000X pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu... saat aku mengetahui kau akan menikah dengan Kujyou, hatiku sangat sakit bahkan hancur berkeping keping... tapi malah Kujyou menghianatimu..."

"Aku yakin, Kazune tidak menghianatiku atau siapapun... dia hanya tidak menyukai ku dan Suzune, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menerimaku dan Suzune..."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Aku yakin karna Suzune, aku harus bisa bertahan hingga akhir untuk Suzune... aku akan melakukan semuanya demi Suzune..."

"Karin,"

"Em, kenapa?"

"Jika kau terhianati, kau merasa sedih, atau kau butuh sesuatu ingatlah aku... karna aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, ulurkan tanganmu padaku, jangan pada orang lain... termasuk Kujyou yang telah menjadi suami mu, karna dia tidak mencintaimu sama sekali... hanya aku yang mencintaimu..."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menerima cinta mu lagi... bagiku, yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah Kazune,"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengejar apa yang tidak mungkin bisa kau raih? Kenapa kau membutuhkan orang yang telah menyakitimu? Dia tak mencintaimu Karin... kau benar benar bodoh"

"Ini semua karna Suzune, dia datang dan merubah semuanya..."

.

.

_And when tings fall apart_

.

.

Karin tiba di rumah sakit tempat Suzune di rawat...

Saat Karin membuka pintu kamar Suzune...

"Aku pulang" ucap Karin dengan gembira sembari membuka pintu kamar Suzune di rumah sakit

'PLAKKK' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan milik Karin...

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kazusa? Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

"Bibi, jangan marah pada mamaku, dia sudah bekerja keras... mama ku sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan karna aku, aku mohon jangan marah pada mama lagi... papa sudah membenci mama, kenapa sekarang bibi juga ikut membenci dia?"

"Karin, ayo ikut aku keluar sebentar... Jin tolong jaga Suzune, aku mau bicara dengan Karin" ucap Kazusa yang menarik lengan kiri milik Karin...

"Mama, mama mau pergi kemana? Bibi mau membawa mama kemana? Mama..." teriak Suzune dari atas tempat tidur...

"Suzune sama paman saja ya, mama dan bibi ada sedikit masalah yang ingin di urus, kita main saja ya..."

"Tapi, apakah mama dan bibi bertengkar?"

"Mama dan bibi tidak bertengkar, Suzune main sama paman saja ya!"

Suzune mengangukkan kepalanya...  
>Sementara Kazusa yang membawa Karin pergi menjauh dari lingkungan rumah sakit...<p>

"Kazusa, berhenti! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Karin pada Kazusa

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa bilang apa salahmu? Apa kau tak berpikir dengan otakmu? Kenapa kau rahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku Karin! apa kau sudah tak percaya pada ku lagi! Aku ini adik iparmu, bahkan aku sudah menganggap kau itu kakak kandungku sendiri, tapi kenapa kau malah berbuat seperti ini! Kenapa kau tak bilang..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti... jelaskanlah padaku, agar aku tahu letak kesalahanku di mana..."

"Suzune, Suzune... Suzune sakit bukan... dia menderita Leukimia bukan? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal! Aku sudah menganggap Suzune seperti anakku sendiri... kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?"

Karin hanya terdiam mematung, perlahan lahan mata zambrut miliknya berair... dan pada akhirnya air mata yang telah ia tahan tak terbendung lagi... tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan dari mata zambrutnya...

"Maaf, maafkan aku... maaf, aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik... aku ini ibu yang bodoh! Tanpa Kazune aku bukan apa apa... tanpa kalian aku ini tidak berguna, maafkan aku Kazusa... aku tak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Apa kau sudah tahu, mulai besok Suzune akan menjalani kemo terapi...?"

"Apa? Kemo terapi? Bagaimana mungkin, dia tidak selemah itu..."

"Kata dokter, kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah... dan saat ini, kanker yang ada di tubuhnya sedang berkembang dan kemungkinan bisa menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Suzune, makanya dokter memutuskan untuk menghambat perkembangan kanker yang ada di tubuhnya, dan mencari pendonor sumsum tulang secepat mungkin... apa Kazune sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Tidak, belakangan hari ini aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya..."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kalian benar benar egois, pikirkan sedikit tentang masa depan Suzune! Kalian berdua hanya memikirkan perasaan diri sendiri! Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Kazune dan memberi tahunya tentang semua ini..."

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Tidak ada alasan lagi! Di saat seperti ini sebaiknya kalian bersatu, bukan malah memikirkan perasaan diri sendiri, atau akan aku laporkan pada ayah dan ibu?"

"Aku mohon jangan laporkan pada ayah dan ibu, jika mereka tahu Kazune pasti akan di marahi, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin... terimakasih untuk semua bantuannya selama ini Kazusa-chan... aku senang memiliki keluarga sepertimu..."

"Tak perlu pikirkan masalah itu... lakukanlah apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan Suzune, maafkan aku karna tadi aku telah menampar wajahmu, tadi aku benar benar emosi..."

"Em, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu..."

.

.

_You'll remember one day_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kazune datang menjenguk keadaan Suzune di rumah sakit

"Kakak, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Kazusa, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Suzune? Dia baik baik saja bukan?"

"Dia...Suzune menderita, aku akan katakan nanti!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kazusa?"

"Suzune menderita Leukimia..."

Sontak, semua anggota tubuh Kazune melemah, kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat badannya lagi, ia hanya terdiam tak berdaya...

"Kakak, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Tidak mungkin, ini semua tidak mungkin! Suzune, Suzune, tak mungkin kau akan pergi lebih dulu dari aku? Kau masih terlalu muda, kenapa...kenapa semua ini terjadi!"

"Kakak, kau harus kuat... kau tidak boleh lemah, bertahanlah dengan Karin demi Suzune..."

"Bagaimana dengan Karin? apa dia sudah tahu? Dan apa kau memberitahu ayah dan ibu?"

"Karin, dia sudah mengetahuinya bahkan dia tahu lebih dulu dari aku... tentu saja tidak, aku khawatir jika aku memberitahunya malah akan memperburuk suasana saja..."

"Dimana Karin?"

"Dia ada bersama Suzune... di taman rumah sakit..."

Kazune langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazusa,

"Kakak, Kazune kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazusa namun tak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Kazune...

.

.

Sementara Karin dan Suzune yang berada di taman rumah sakit

"Mama, apa papa tidak akan pulang dan kembali pada kita?" tanya Suzune

Karin hanya terdiam,

"Mama, kenapa mama hanya diam saja?"

"Suzune, coba lihat ulat yang ada di atas pohon itu..."

"Ya, memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kau tahu tidak, suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi kupu yang sangat indah!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan seekor ulat yang menjijikkan"

"Mungkin saat ini dia hanyalah ulat yang menjijikkan, tapi suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi kepompong menjalani hari hari yang membosankan, tidak makan ataupun minum, yang dia lakukan hanyalah tidur, tapi karna penantiannya itu lah yang akan menghantarkannya kedepan pintu kebebasan... dia akan berubah menjadi seekor kupu kupu yang indah, dan akan melebarkan sayap sayapnya menyusuri alam yang luas dan indah... dan seperti itulah kehidupan..."

"Jadi, suatu saat nanti papa akan ingat pada kita?"

"Mungkin saja, jika Suzune menjadi anak yang baik dan mau meminum obat secara teratur, mungkin papa mau menyayangi Suzune..."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan yang banyak dan juga akan minum obat secara teratur!"

Kazune hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat atau menyapa mereka...  
>Saat Karin sedang duduk bersama Suzune di taman rumah sakit, ia teringat akan masa lalunya bersama Kazune...<p>

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

Hari itu angin berhembus begitu kencang, terlihat dari kejauhan gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sedang asik berbincang bincang dengan teman laki lakinya

"Hy bagaimana pendapatmu tentang buku ini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada teman laki laki yang sedang bersamanya

"Menurutku buku ini biasa biasa saja!" jawab cuek anak laki laki bermata safir dan berambut pirang yang bernama Kazune

"Apa kau tak menyukai buku ini?" tanya anak perempuan bermata zambrut itu kembali

"Aku tak menyukainya! Buku seperti itu untuk apa di baca? Lebih baik membaca tentang pelajaran, dari pada membaca buku cerita! Membosankan!"

"Apa kau tak suka buku cerita? Kau salah, yang membosankan adalah buku tentang pelajaran, lebih baik membaca buku cerita atau melukis..." terang anak perempuan bernama Karin yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan

"Kau ini benar benar aneh!"

"Kazune, apa suatu saat nanti kita bisa menikah? Apa kau bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi suamimu!"

"Kenapa tak mau?"

"Karna kau itu aneh! Pikiranmu ini sudah jauh sekali ya! Usia kita saja masih 10 tahun, mana mungkin akan menikah! Benar benar wanita yang pandai menghayal!" ucap Kazune yang memukul kepala Karin

"Aduh, sakit! Kenapa tidak mungkin menikah?"

"Kau lihat ulat yang ada di pohon itu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia sangat menjijikkan bukan?"

"Benar,"

"Mungkin saat ini orang orang tidak mau melihatnya, tapi ketika ia sudah berubah menjadi kupu kupu yang indah dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, semua orang akan menyukaiinya..."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita? Apa itu adalah tugas dari sekolah?"

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali! Begitu saja tak mengerti! benar benar payah!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud Kazune?"

"Maksudku, kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kita harus mengejar dan menggapai apa yang ingin kita raih... kita harus dapatkan apa yang kita mau! Walaupun harus melawan ruang dan waktu, tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Itu lah yang di katakan ibuku..."

"Jadi, apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang pelukis atau penerjemah bahasa?"

"Jika kau berusaha keras, dan benar benar gigih untuk mendapatkannya, mungkin saja kau bisa!"

"Kazune, ayo ajari aku.."

"Kau ini payah sekali! Belajarlah sendiri,"

"Tidak bisa, ayo lah Kazune..."

"Jika terus begini, bagaimana mau menjadi penerjemah bahasa..."

"Kali ini saja, ya, aku mohon..."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu! Baiklah, akan aku ajari..."

"Terimakasih Kazune, kau memang teman yang baik!"

_**-end of flash back-**_

.

.

"Mama, kenapa mama terdiam? Apa mama sakit?" tanya Suzune yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Karin

"Ah, tidak, mama tidak apa apa... Suzune, ayo makan buburnya lagi, agar kau bisa cepat sembuh!" jawab Karin

Kazune yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa menangis...

"Kenapa, kenapa aku begitu kejam pada mereka? Salah apa mereka? Aku benar benar orang yang kejam! Suzune, kenapa kau harus mengalami semua ini!" ucap Kazune yang menahan tangisannya,

Lalu, Kazune memutuskan untuk datang dan menyapa mereka yang berada di taman rumah sakit  
>Kazune langsung memeluk Karin dengan erat...<p>

"Papa..."

"Ka...Ka...Kazune, kau...kau kembali... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Karin, aku kembali... aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua, tidak akan pergi kemanapun, selalu ada di saat kalian sedih ataupun senang, seperti janjiku saat kita menikah... **I LOVE U** Karin..."

Wajah Karin mulai memerah saat mendengar Kazune membisikkan kaliamat itu di telinganya, ia seperti terbang tinggi ke langit, ia seperti tak percaya, karna Kazune yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kazune yang dulu ia kenal...

"Hore, papa dan mama ku berbaikan kembali! Papa, kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan?"

"Papa tidak akan pergi kemanapun, papa akan menjaga Suzune dan mama seperti semula..." ucap Kazune yang menunduk bermaksud untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Suzune

"Aku senang sekali! Mama, mulai sekarang papa akan menjaga kita! Papa, jika aku sembuh nanti mau tidak kita pergi ke taman bermain lagi, tapi kali ini bersama mama apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

"Kazune, kau ini kenapa? Apa aku sedang bermimpi, kau terlalu memanjakannya..."

"Aku berhak untuk memanjakannya, Suzune itu anakku! Dan apa seorang ayah tak boleh memanjakan anaknya?"

.

.

_One day in your life_

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, kali ini mentari bersinar begitu terang, mewakili perasaan Suzune dan Karin yang sangat bahagia...  
>Namun, hari ini Suzune harus menjalankan kemoterapi untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya...<br>Dokter telah membawa Suzune kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus, Suzune terus menangis apa lagi saat para suster menyuntikkan sebuah jarum suntikan pada tubuhnya...

"Mama, papa sakit... aku tak mau! Mama, ayo bawa aku pergi!" rintih Suzune menahan sakit yang luar biasa sembari terus menangis dan menangis...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada putra kecilku? Kalian hanya akan menyakitinya saja! Suzune, mama akan segera datang... Suzune..."

"Karin, kau harus bisa menerimanya! Ini semua demi Suzune, kau tidak boleh egois Karin!" kata Kazune yang menahan Karin agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan

"Siapa yang egois! Kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali Kazune! Aku ini ibunya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Suzune saat ini! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau melihat anakku... Suzune..." bentak Karin yang mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari genggaman tangan Kazune

"Karin, kau harus bisa sabar... aku juga tak tega melihatnya, yang di katakan Kazune benar, aku juga ingin berlari dan membawa pergi keponakanku, tapi aku tak bisa... kau harus menerima semua ini Karin..." nasehat Kazusa

Karin hanya menangis, menangis dan terus menangis saat melihat tubuh kecil Suzune tak berdaya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ruang dokter,

"Dokter, hentikan semuanya! Hentikan terapinya! Apa kau tahu, dia kesakitan tapi kenapa kau tak menghentikannya sama sekali! Kau menyiksanya! Hentikan semuanya! Anakku kesakitan..." pinta Karin sembari meneteskan air mata pada dokter

"Aku tak bisa, ini semua demi kesehatan pasien, hanya dengan terapi bisa menjegah perkembangan kanker di tubuh pasien... maaf"

"Apa kau gila? Kau lakukan semua ini pada anak berumur 5 tahun! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya? Dia sangat menderita! Atau kau ingin membunuhnya!" ucap Karin yang memukul meja kerja dokter

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan? Dokter, maaf istri saya hanya tak tega melihat anaknya di kemoterapi" ucap Kazune

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, aku bisa mengerti" jawab dokter tersebut

"Seharusnya kau mencari pendonor yang memiliki tulang sumsum yang cocok dengan Suzune, bukan malah menyiksanya seperti ini! Kau itu dokter atau seorang pembunuh!"

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik demi semua pasien..."

"Dokter, maaf kami akan segera keluar..."

.

.

"Kazune, kau lihat itu dokter sengaja menyiksa Suzune! Dia sengaja ingin melihat Suzune menderita!"

"Karin cukup! Kau hanya terlalu emosi! Semua ini demi kebaikan Suzune,"

"Ini semua salahku, jika dari awal aku tidak melahirkan dia, dia pasti tidak akan merasakan semua rasa sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan! Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku ini benar benar tak berguna!"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Karin! semua ini rencana-Nya, Tuhan sengaja merencanakan semua ini, pasti ada hal baik di balik semua penderitaan ini!"

"Tuhan tak adil sama sekali! Dia bilang jika Suzune adalah hadiah, tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah mau mengambilnya kembali!"

"Berhenti Karin, jangan pernah berkata begitu, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas umatnya... kau harus sabar," jelas Kazune, lalu memeluk Karin

.

.

_When you find that you're always waiting_

_For a love we used to share_

.

.

Berhari hari Suzune harus merasakan pahitnya rasa obat, dan sakitnya di kemo terapi...  
>Hingga suatu hari, saat Karin, Kazune, dan Kazusa sedang menjaga Suzune<p>

"Suzune, lihat apa yang mama bawa?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini,"

"Wah, boneka beruang... aku suka sekali, terimakasih mama" ucap Suzune yang gembira

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya" ucap Kazune

"Aku ini ibunya, aku berhak memanjakannya!"

"Hy sudah sudah, kakak, Karin, ayo di makan sarapannya, maaf jika seadanya karna aku bangun terlamabat jadi sarapannya tinggal ini saja"

"Tak apa Kazusa, ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup!"

Saat mereka sedang sarapan dan berbincang bincang bersama,

"Permisi..." ucap seorang suster yang ingin memeriksa infus Suzune

"Iya masuk, kau pasti ingin mengganti infus Suzune bukan?" tanya Karin pada suster itu

"Iya, oh ya tadi dokter memanggilmu dan suamimu, ada yang ingin di bicarakan pada kalian"

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang dokter.

"Permisi, apa kau memanggil kami..."

"Ya, silakan masuk... orangtuanya Suzune bukan?"

"Em, saya ibunya dan ini ayahnya.."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaaan Suzune kami dok?" tanya Suzune pada dokter tersebut dan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan dokter dan bersebelahan dengan Karin

"Begini, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan pada kalian, ini mengenai Suzune kalian"

"Ada apa dengan Suzune?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami telah meronsen tulang sumsum milik Suzune, dan ini lah hasilnya" ucap dokter itu lalu memberikan sebuah kertas yang merupakan hasil ronsen Suzune

Perlahan Karin membuka amplop yang berisi surat pernyataan tentang penyakit Suzune, Karin membaca isi surat itu dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya mata zambrut miliknya meteskan air mata

"Ini tak mungkin kan dok? Ini pasti bohong! Suzune, Suzune, Suzune tidak... tidak mungkin! Ini bohong, Suzune...Suzune ku, malaikat kecilku akan berakhir lebih dulu dari aku! Ini pasti bohong!"

Karin berlari meninggalkan ruang dokter dan rumah sakit, Kazune berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia segera mengejar Karin yang pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tampa bicara satu patahpun...

Karin berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari...

"Ini tak mungkin! Ini bohong, Suzuneku... Suzuneku takkan mati semudah itu!"

Karin pergi ke sebuah tempat, yaitu tempat di mana dia sering merenung jika dia melakukan kesalahan...  
>Sementara Kazune yang terus mencari Karin, namun tak kunjung bertemu juga...<p>

'Karin, sebenarnya di mana kau?' batin Kazune

Sementara di rumah sakit, saat Kazusa sedang menjaga Suzune

"Bibi, di mana papa dan mama?" tanya Suzune

"Papa dan mama mu sedang pergi kesuatu tempat" jawab Kazusa yang sedang memotong buah apel

'KREKK...' terdengar suara seseorang membuaka pintu ruangan tempat Suzune di ruwat

"Kakak, Karin, apa sudah selesai..." seketika Kazusa menghentikan pembicaraannya saat melihat orang yang ternyata bukan Kazune atau Karin

"Apa Karin ada?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata Jin

"Paman Jin!" sapa Suzune

"Hy Suzune, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jin

"Aku baik,"

"Ini, paman bawakan bunga..."

"Suzune, ayo bilang terimakasih" ucap Kazusa

"Terimakasih paman"

"Em," Jin melontarkan senyum tipisnya

Dokter menyuruh Suzune untuk benar benar beristirahat, akhirnya karna ia lelah bermain bersama Jin, ia tertidur dengan lelap

"Manis sekali ya" ucap Jin

"Apa?" tanya Kazusa

"Suzune, wajahnya manis sekali bukan!"

Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya

"Di mana Karin?"

"Tadi, dia pergi bersama Kazune"

"Oh, maaf aku harus segera pergi, sayonara Kazusa-chan"

"Hati hati di jalan!"

Matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang berubah menjadi malam yang sangat gelap, sudah berjam jam Kazune mencari Karin, namun tak bertemu juga...  
>Hingga akhirnya, Kazune teringat akan suatu tempat...<br>Sementara Karin yang sedang merenungi nasibnya

"Tuhan, katamu dia hadiah untukku tapi mengapa kau mau mengambilnya kembali? Kau sudah mengambil kedua orangtua ku dan juga kehidupanku, apa itu tak cukup? Apa ini hukuman untukku? Tapi kenapa kau malah menyiksa seorang anak yang tak bersalah! Jika kau marah padaku maka hukumlah aku! Aku menyesal melahirkannya kedunia ini! Jika aku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak melahirkannya saja! Dia sangat menderita, apa ini yang di bilang hadiah? Apa ini yang di bilang janji Tuhan? Kau hanya bisa menghancurkan hidupku! Tuhan tak pernah adil! Aku benci!" satu persatu air mata terjatuh dari mata zambrut yang indah miliknya itu...

Saat Karin sedang duduk termenung sendiri, Kazune akhirnya datang dan menemukannya

"Karin,"

Karin berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati Kazune

"Kazune, kau..." belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata kakinya sudah tak tahan menopang tubuhnya, Karin jatuh pingsan tepat di tangan Kazune

"Karin, kau terlalu lelah..."

.

.

_Just call my name, and i'll be there_

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, hari hari di dalam hidup Karin terasa sangat suram, setiap hari dia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri penderitaan yang di rasakan Suzune, menjalani terapi, di suntik, merasakan pahitnya obat, dan menjalani hari hari di lingkungan rumah sakit...  
>Hingga suatu malam, setelah Suzune menjalani kemoterapi, ia muntah muntah dan bahkan keluar darah dari hidungnya...<p>

"Mama, mama..."

"Suzune, ayo muntahkan terus, kau harus bisa melawan semuanya!"

"Suzune, saat ini kuman jahat sedang keluar dari tubuhmu... kau harus segera keluarkan mereka! Keluarkan saja semuanya, papa, mama, dan bibi tidak akan marah padamu..."

"Ayo, keluarkan semua... kau harus sembuh"

.

.

"Karin, Suzune sudah tidur..." ucap Kazusa

"Terimakasih banyak, kau sudah banyak membantuku Kazusa, aku sangat berterimakasih"

"Tak apa, aku sudah menganggap Suzune anakku sendiri, pasti sangat menyakitkan jika harus melihat Suzune menjalani terapi, dan bahkan muntah muntah seperti tadi..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa, lagi pula jika tak ada kau dan Kazune aku tak bisa menerima semua ini..."

"Ayo tidur..."

"Em," jawab Karin menganggukkan kepalanya

Saat Karin hendak menutupkan matanya, ia teringat akan kata dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu

"**Sejak Suzune menjalani kemoterapi, ia akan muntah muntah, mimisan, bahkan kehilangan rambutnya..." **jelas dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Karin sedang menyisir rambut Suzune

"Mama akan merapikan rambutmu agar kau terlihat tampan..."

"Suzune, ayo buka mulutmu... pesawat akan segera mendarat di bandara..." kata Kazune yang memasukkan satu sendok bubur ke dalam mulut kecil milik Suzune

"Suzune pintar! Jika nanti papa lulus, Suzune mau tidak naik pesawat yang di kendalikan oleh papa?" tanya Karin sembari menyisir rambut pirang Suzune

"Em, aku mau naik pesawat yang di kendalikan oleh papa! Aku mau melihat mama menjadi seorang penerjemah bahasa yang hebat!"

Tiba tiba saja, Karin terdiam...  
>Kazune hanya meliriknya sesekali, ternyata rambut pirang Suzune rontok...<br>Kazune berjalan mendekati Karin

"Kenapa?" bisik Kazune pada Karin

Karin memperlihatkan beberapa helai rambut yang terdapat di sisir yang ia pakai untuk meyisir rambut Suzune,  
>Kazune hanya terdiam,<p>

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi membeli topi... kau jaga Suzune..."

Kazune mengangguk pelan, Karin bergegas berlari membeli topi untuk Suzune...  
>Saat di pusat perbelanjaan, saat Karin sedang asik memilih topi untuk Suzune, dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, Karin pergi mendekati anak tersebut<p>

"Hy, anak manis kenapa kau menangis? Di mana ibumu?" tanya Karin

"Bibi, aku mau makan roti itu, tapi ibuku melarangnya padahal aku suka sekali pada roti itu..." jawab anak kecil itu yang menunjukkan sebuah kios roti di pusat perbelanjaan itu

"Baiklah, bibi akan membelikannya untukmu... oh ya, topi yang tadi tolong di bungkus, aku beli semua..."

"Iya," jawab pelayan itu

Karin pergi membelikan roti untuk anak yang baru saja ia temui di pusat perbelanjaan itu,

"Apa rotinya enak?"

Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya

Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang bincang, tiba tiba saja ibu dari anak kecil itu datang dan memarahi anaknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah ibu bilang jika kau tak mengenal orang jangan pernah menerima makanan apa pun darinya! Berikan roti itu pada ibu!" ucapnya lalu merampas sebuah roti keju yang berada di tangan kanan anaknya dan membuangnya di kotak sampah

Anak itu terus menangis, namun sang ibu tak memperdulikannya dan terus memukulinya, lalu Karin angkat bicara...

"Hentikan, apa kau sudah gila memukuli anakmu sendiri? Aku memang bukan siapa siapa, dan aku juga tak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi anakmu itu menyukai roti itu, apa salah jika kau membelikannya untuk dia? Aku hanya membantu anakmu, aku tak ada niat untuk meracuni anak ini! Kau mempunyai anak yang cantik dan juga sehat, tapi kau malam memarahi dan terus memukulinya! Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak yang harus 24 jam kau jaga! Apa kau pernah memikirkannya? Aku juga seorang ibu, aku selalu berharap anakku bisa menjadi anak yang sehat, tapi ini lah kehidupanku! Kau benar benar aneh, jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan selalu menjaga anakku dengan penuh kasih sayang, permisi..."

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit...

"Hy semua! Maaf ya jika aku terlam..." Karin terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh terberat dan perusak rumah tangganya dengan Kazune kalau bukan Rika Karasuma, rasanya ia ingin sekali memaki maki dan menampar wajahnya, namun dia tak bisa karna di ruangan itu ada Suzune...

Wajah Karin yang tadinya ceria dan penuh semangat, berubah menjadi sebuah raut wajah kekecewaan dan kekesalan, Karin memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu

"Maaf, sepertinya aku ada urusan lain" ucapnya

"Mama, mau pergi kemana?"

"Mama ada urusan sebentar sayang, Suzune di sini saja ya! Di sini kan ada bibi Kazusa dan bibi Rika" ucapnya sambil menatap sinis Rika yang berada di sisi kanannya

Namun, saat Karin ingin membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Suzune, Rika menarik lengan kanan Karin

"Tunggu," ucap Rika yang menahan kepergian Karin

Karin hanya melirihnya sesaat, kemudian melepaskan genggeman tangan Rika dari tangan kanannya

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Rika

"Aku mohon, jangan bicarakan hal ini di depan Suzune" jawab Karin

Karin dan Rika pergi ke suatu tempat,

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Rika yang mengakhiri kesunyian di tempat itu

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau kembali setelah berhasil mengacaukan semuanya, saat ini pasti kau sangat senang" jawab Karin

"Saat itu yang ku pikirkan hanyalah diriku sendiri, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan kehidupanmu, apa semua ini belum cukup! Aku sudah minta maaf padamu... tapi jika kau tak mau memaafkanku aku bisa terima, karna aku akui ini semua kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu"

"Aku tak menghukum siapapun, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Suzune saat itu? Setiap hari dia menanyakan di mana papa, apa yang harus aku jawab! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku! Kau hanya bisa menilai dan mencaci kehidupan orang lain tampa mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku minta maaf... aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan mengganggu hubungan orang lain!"

"Untuk apa minta maaf jika ada hukum dan polisi!"

.

.

_You'll remember me somehow_

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Suzune, coba lihat ini kemarin mama membelikan ini untukmu..." ucap Karin yang memberikan sebuah topi untuk Suzune

"Wah, topi ya! Aku suka ini, terimakasih mama!"

Karin memakaikan topi berwarna putih abu di kepala kecil milik Suzune, Suzune memakaikan topi berwarna pink dan biru muda di kepala Kazune dan Karin

"Wah, Suzune tampan sekali! Coba lihat wajahmu di cermin, kau tampan bukan!" ucap Karin yang memangku Suzune di depan cermin

"Mama kau terlihat cantik, papa juga terlihat tampan!"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak tampan bukan anak papa! Kau memiliki wajah tampan karna papa juga memiliki wajah tampan!"

"Kau salah! Dia tidak mirip sama sekali denganmu, dia lebih mirip padaku!"

"Kau tak lihat, wajah dan hidungnya sepertiku!"

"Tapi matanya seperti aku..."

"Mama, papa, jangan bertengkar lagi..."

"Bagaimana jika kita berfoto saja?" ajak Karin

Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengambil handphone putih abu miliknya dari saku celananya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, suasana pada pagi itu begitu hangat...  
>Walaupun Karin terlihat senang, tetapi muncul sebuah pertanyaan kecil di dalam hatinya yang tak kunjung juga ada jawabnya...<p>

Saat makan siang pun tiba

"Mama, papa, aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain seperti saat itu, apa aku boleh?" pinta Suzune

Karin dan Kazune saling melirih satu sama lain,

"Hm, bagaimana ya..."

"Kita akan pergi hari ini juga!" kata Kazune

"Baiklah, mama akan mencoba minta izin pada dokter..."

"Benarkah? Asik! Akhirnya pergi juga ke taman bermain!"

.

.

Karin pergi ke ruangan dokter untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Suzune saat ini...

"Ya masuk," ucap dokter itu yang sedang merapikan meja kerjanya

"Selamat siang dok" sapa Karin

"Siang, anda ibunya Suzune bukan? Ada keperluan apa?"

"Iya, begini apa keadaan Suzune sudah lebih baik?"

"Kebetulan sekali, saat ini keadaannya sedang sangat stabil... memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia ingin pergi ketaman bermain, apa boleh kami membawanya pergi?"

Dokter tersebut terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya dan menopang dagunya

"Bagaimana ya, aku takut jika nanti keadaannya malah akan memburuk.." ucap dokter itu

"Jadi, tak bisa ya?"

"Bagaimana jika begini saja, kalian boleh membawanya pergi namun saat berada di luar rumah sakit harus tetap menggunakan masker agar terhindar dari debu dan virus virus yang mungkin bisa memperngaruhi kondisi tubuhnya."

"Kalau begitu baiklah terimakasih banyak dokter..."

"Oh ya, kalian harus pulang sebelum larut malam, karna jika Suzune terlalu lelah takutnya kondisinya kembali lemah..."

"Em," Karin menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

Karna Suzune kangen akan keadaan rumah tempat nya tinggal, Karin dan Kazune mengajaknya melihat kondisi rumah tempat mereka tinggal

"Mama, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak pulang" ucap Suzune

"Iya, mama sangat kangen akan suasana yang hangat seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta? Nanti papa akan buatkan ayunan untukmu bermain!"

"Aku setuju! Mama akan buatkan sandwich kesukaanmu!"

Suzune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Suzune duduk menonton tv di ruangan keluarga, Karin sibuk membuat sandwich di dapur dan Kazune sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat sebuah ayunan kayu yang indah

"Suzune, sandwichnya sudah siap!"

"Wah, aku senang sekali!"

"Ayo di makan!"

"Em, sandwich buatan mama adalah sandwich yang terlezat di dunia!"

"Setelah selesai makan, kita lihat papa di halaman belakang dan bawakan sandwich untuknya ya!"

"Iya, papa pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras!"

.

.

_Though you don't need me now_

_I will stay in your heart_

.

.

Kazune, Karin, dan Suzune bermain bersama di taman belakang sambil melihat beberapa foto yang ada di sebuah album foto

"Kau lihat ini, ini adalah foto mama saat berumur 20 tahun, tepatnya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, mama terlihat cantik bukan?"

"Iya"

"Mananya yang cantik, mama mu itu adalah wanita terjelek di dunia! Coba lihat yang ini, papa keren bukan! Ini waktu papa baru saja menjadi mahasiswa, dan memakai pakaian pilot, keren bukan!"

"Em,"

Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol di atas ayunan, Suzune tiba tiba saja turun dari pangkuan Karin

"Suzune kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin

"Aku mau melihat Kelinci peliharaanku ma, lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain bersamanya!" jawab Suzune

Lalu, mereka membersihkan dan juga memberi makan kelinci kesayangan Suzune tersebut...  
>Siang berganti malam, Kazune mengirim pesan pada dokter dan memberi tahunya jika mereka membawa Suzune menginap di rumah mereka<p>

To : Dokter

Malam dokter, saya adalah ayahnya Suzune... maaf malam ini kami tidak bisa membawa Suzune kembali kerumah sakit, dan besok siang kami berjanji akan membawanya kembali kerumah sakit...

Kazune Kujyou.

Send this message

"Kazune, apa kau sudah memberitahu dokter?" tanya Karin

"Iya, baru saja aku mengirimkan pesan untuknya" jawab Kazune

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku dan Suzune menunggumu di ruang makan ya, makanannya sudah siap"

"Em," Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

Tak lama kemudian, ringtone handphone milik Kazune berbunyi, ia segera mergoh kantung celananya  
>Dan ternyata, itu adalah pesan balasan dari dokter itu<p>

From : Dokter

Kali ini saya bisa mengerti, tapi saya berpesan agar Suzune tak kelelahan, dan juga jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi saya dan kembali ke rumah sakit  
>Dan jangan lupa makan obat tepat waktu, jika dia sudah mulai lelah segera bawa dia pulang, karna jika dia kelelahan aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada pasienku<p>

Reply this message

Kazune segera membalas pesan singkat dari dokter yang merawat anaknya tersebut

To : Dokter

Pasti.

Send this message

"Kazune, ayo cepat nanti makanannya sudah keburu dingin!" teriak Karin

"Iya, aku akan segera datang" jawab Kazune

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Karin, Kazune, dan Suzune tidur di kamar yang sama...

"Kau manis sekali" ucap Karin yang memandang wajah Suzune dan membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh kecil Suzune

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, waktu itu papa tak mau menerima keberadaanmu karna papa sangat kaget"

"Kazune, aku tahu di bulan ini pernikahan kita sudah menginjak 5 tahun, dan aku tahu artinya kita sudah harus mengakhiri semuanya, tapi apakah harus sekarang? Di saat Suzune sedang sakit apakah kita harus tetap berpisah seperti yang tertulis di kontrak pernikahan kita dulu? Tapi aku berharap, kita bisa melakukannya hanya sampai Suzune sembuh, apa kau mau melakukannya? Aku tahu mungkin hal ini sangat berat bagimu, tapi ini semua yang aku harapkan agar Suzune tak terluka"

"Aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini, semuanya terjadi begitu saja... sebaiknya kita pikirkan saja nanti, sekarang yang ada di otakku adalah bagaimana caranya agar Suzune sembuh... ini sudah malam, tidurlah..." jawab Kazune kemudian membalikkan posisi tubuhnya pada sisi yang lain

"Kazune kau, selamat malam Kazune" ucap Karin lalu tidur

'Jika kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah seperti yang tertulis di kontrak pernikahan kita dulu, jujur saja aku selalu ingin bersama kalian, dan aku terlanjur mencintaimu Karin' batin Kazune

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pergi ke taman bermain bersama...  
>Mereka menaiki semua wahana permainan yang ada di sana...<p>

"Mama, aku ingin naik yang itu!"

"Yang mana?" tanya Karin

"Yang itu!" jawab Suzune

"Oh, baiklah ayo kita kesana!"

Karin menaiki komedi putar sesuai keinginan Suzune, sementara Kazune menunggu di bawah sambil mengambil gambar mereka berdua yang sedang asik bermain

"Suzune, ayo lihat ke arah sana! Lambaikan tangan pada papa..."

"Suzune, lihat kemari! Papa akan mengambil gambarmu dan mama" ucap Kazune

Suzune hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Kazune...  
>Wajah Suzune begitu pucat, tangan dan kakinya pun dingin, badannya begitu lemas dan suhu tubuhnya begitu panas...<p>

'Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang, aku bukanlah anak yang baik... aku sering membuat papa dan mama ku berkelahi, aku mohon jangan bawa aku pergi Tuhan' batin Suzune, dan perlahan kepalanya yang tersender pada Karin terjatuh, badannya sudah tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa

_**-flash back-**_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Karin sedang berbicara dengan dokter tak sengaja Suzune mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Ini semua tak mungkin dokter, Suzune tak menderita leukimia! Dia baik baik saja!"

"Tapi, kami sudah melakukan tes berulang kali, namun hasilnya tetap saja sama..."

"Suzune tak mungkin mati secepat ini! Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya!"

"Salah satu caranya adalah dengan pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang, dan dengan cara kemoterapi"

"Sumsum tulang belakang?"

"Ya, penderita harus menjalani oprasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang"

"Lakukan itu sekarang juga dokter! Aku rela menjadi pendonor demi anakku!"

"Tapi, sumsum tulang milik anda tidak sama dengan Suzune, kami masih berusaha mencari pendonor"

"Tak mungkin, Suzune anakku, tidak mungkin tulang sumsum kami tak sama!"

"Walaupun keluarga bukan berarti bisa memiliki tulang sumsum yang sama dan cocok, dan saya harap kau bisa sabar"

_**-end of flash back-**_

Karin yang melihat tubuh Suzune melemas segera memukul mukul wajah dan tubuhnya

"Suzune, Suzune... bagaimana ini, Suzune, Suzune"

Karin dan Kazune langsung membawa Suzune ke rumah sakit

"Suzune, Suzune... Suzune ayo bangun, ini mama! Suzune, Suzune" Karin meneteskan air matanya, ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh mungil Suzune yang tak berdaya terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang di dorong oleh para suster dan dokter menuju ruang UGD

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian menunggu di luar saja..." ucap seorang suster

.

.

Karin dan Kazune menunggu di ruang tunggu, dan saat mereka sedang menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, tiba tiba saja Kazusa datang, namun kali ini tidak sendiri melainkan bersama kedua orang tua Kazune

"Karin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazusa tergesa gesa

"Suzune...Suzune,"

"Ada apa dengan Suzune?"

"Keadaannya memburuk..."

Namun, saat Karin ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kazusa, kedua orang tua Kazune datang

"Ayah dan ibu mertua..." ucap Karin kaget yang melihat keberadaan mereka

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada cucuku? Kalian apa kan dia? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami tentang semua ini! Kalian keterlaluan!"

Kazune melirih kearah Kazusa dengan tatapan tajam

"Maaf, aku terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada ayah dan ibu... aku tak bermaksud untuk mempersulit semuanya, maafkan aku..."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu ayah dan ibu... maafkan kami, kami tak bermaksud untuk menipu ayah dan ibu"

"Karin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada cucuku?" tanya ayah mertuanya

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya..."

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahu kami dari awal! Cucuku, cucuku yang malang! Usiamu masih terlalu muda, tetapi kau harus mengalami semua ini... kau tidak akan pergi lebih cepat dari nenek!"

"Ibu, yang sabar... aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongi kalian... aku khawatir jika aku dan Karin mengatakan hal ini malah akan memperburuk kesehatan kalian" jelas Kazune pada ibunya

Pada akhirnya, semuanya berusaha untuk meredam amarah masing masing dan mencoba menenangkan diri satu sama lain...  
>Suasana begitu hening dan sunyi, hingga akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan berhasil mengakhiri kesunyian dan keheningan yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri...<p>

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Suzune kami?" tanya Karin yang tergesa gesa berjalan mendekati posisi dokter

"Keadaanya begitu buruk, hingga saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri..."

"Apa saya boleh melihat keadaanya di dalam?"

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama, dan hanya dua orang saja! Dan kalian harus memakai khusus, dan siapa yang mau masuk dan melihat keadaan pasien di dalam?"

"Saya!" ucap semuanya

"Jika beramai ramai seperti ini tak bisa, lebih baik kalian masuk satu persatu..."

Ibu mertua Karin melirih ke arah Karin,

"Hm, lebih baik ibu saja yang masuk dan melihat keadaan Suzune, mungkin jika Suzune tahu ada nenek dan kakeknya keadaan Suzune bisa jauh lebih baik..."

Lalu, ibu dan ayah mertua Karin pergi melihat keadaan Suzune...  
>Hingga akhirnya, tiba giliran Karin dan Kazune<p>

"Suzune, apa saat ini kau bisa mendengarkan mama?" tanya Karin pelan dan memegang lengan kanan milik Suzune

"Suzune, apa kau tahu, bagi mama kau adalah hadiah terindah di dalam hidupku... mama rela mengorbankan semuanya demi kau... Suzune, jangan tinggalkan mama sendiri!"

"Suzune, apa kau bisa melihat papa? Kau harus bisa sembuh, jika kau sembuh papa berjanji akan membuatkanmu ayunan yang lebih bagus lagi! Papa juga akan mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain lagi! Dan jika papa resmi menjadi seorang pilot nanti, papa berjanji akan mengajakmu dan mama mu pergi naik pesawat yang papa kemudikan sendiri! Kau harus berjanji pada papa! Kau juga akan menjaga mama bukan? Kau harus bisa sembuh, kalahkan penyakit ini sayang!"

.

.

Saat Karin dan Kazune keluar dari ruangan tempat Suzune terbaring lemah, ia melihat sepasang bola mata milik ibu mertuanya memar dan bengkak akibat menangis

"Ibu, apa ibu baik baik saja? Mengapa ibu menangis?"

"Tak apa, aku baik baik saja... aku hanya tak tega melihat keadaan cucuku, sama seperti Himeka, dia meninggal karna penyakit yang sama seperti Suzune, kau harus sabar..."

"Apa yang ibu katakan? Suzune tak akan meninggal seperti Himeka! Suzune akan sehat seperti sebelumnya! Dia akan tumbuh seperti anak anak yang lainnya! Dia tak mungkin meninggal, dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini..."

"Kenapa... kenapa penyakit ini datang kembali ke keluarga ku? Apa tak cukup bagimu mengambil Himeka kami? Apa kau juga akan mengambil Suzune?"

"Ini semua salahku! Jika saat itu aku tak melahirkannya, pasti dia tidak merasakan penderitaan yang begitu berat seperti ini! Hukumlah aku! Dia tak bersalah! Jika Kau marah padaku ayo hukum aku saja! Jangan hukum anak yang tak bersalah seperti Suzune! Tuhan tak adil... Kau begitu kejam padaku!" seru Karin yang memukul mukul dadanya karna kesal

"Hentikan, itu semua hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Tak ada yang salah, mungkin Tuhan sengaja melakukan semua ini, pasti ada hikmah yang begitu berharga di balik semua kejadian ini... kalian masih terlalu muda, jangan pernah menyerah dan putus asa!" nasehat ibu mertuanya

Kazusa yang sedang terduduk terdiam, berdiri dan turut angkat bicara

"Benar, ini semua salahmu Karin! jika kau tak melahirkan Suzune, dia tak mungkin mengalami semua ini! Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu melahirkan Suzune, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah bisa mendengarkan perkataan orang lain? Kau itu egois, sama egoisnya seperti Kazune! Di saat seperti ini, apa kalian tega melihat tubuh mungilnya kesakitan, merasakan pahitnya obat, dan menjalani kemoterapi! Seharusnya, anak anak seusia Suzune saat ini sedang asik bermain dengan teman temannya, tapi kenapa...kenapa keponakanku harus mengalami semua ini? Kalian begitu kejam!"

"Kazusa, hentikan! Apa kau tak melihat keadaan kakak dan kakak iparmu? Saat ini mereka sedang di dera masalah yang begitu besar, kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal seperti ini! Kau sudah dewasa, tapi mengapa kau tak mengerti juga?"

"Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka! Aku adalah orang yang lebih mengerti perasaan Suzune, di saat kau dan Kazune bertengkar, apa kau memikirkan perasaan Suzune? Suzune menangis di pelukanku, dia terus berkata **JANGAN BERTENGKAR! AKU MOHON JANGAN BERTENGKAR** tapi mengapa kalian tak pernah mendengar dia? Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri! Aku yang bibinya saja bisa mengerti, kenapa kalian orang tuanya tak pernah mengerti sama sekali?"

"Cukup Kazusa!" sebuah tamparan melayang di wajah putih bersih milik Kazusa

"Ibu, kau...kau... kau memukulku! Aku benci ibu! Aku benci kalian semua!"

"Kazusa..." Karin yang hendak mengejarnya, namun ibu mertuanya menarik lengan kanan milik Karin

"Biarkan saja dia, dia sudah dewasa... dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri..."

.

.

_And when things fall apart_

_You'll remember one day_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karin dan Kazune pergi pulang ke rumah mereka dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang barang milik Suzune yang mereka butuhkan

"Kazune, aku akan pergi ke kamar Suzune dan mengambil pakaian dan beberapa barang lainnya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membereskan beberapa ruangan yang kotor..."

Karin pergi ke kamarnya Suzune  
>Saat di kamarnya Suzune, ia melihat sebuah boneka beruang kesayangan Suzune yang terletak di atas tempat tidur Suzune<p>

"Boneka ini, Suzune sangat menyukainya... dia sangat bahagia saat Kazune memberikan boneka ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya..." kata Karin yang memegang boneka beruang tersebut

Karin berjalan ke sisi yang lain, ia membuka lemari pakaian Suzune dan hendak mengambil pakaiannya...  
>Saat ia sedang mengambil pakaian Suzune, ia melihat sebuah sayap mainan yang ia belikan untuk Suzune saat Suzune berumur 3 tahun<p>

"Sayap ini... Suzune, aku menyesal memberimu sebuah sayap... jika kau memiliki sayap, maka kau akan pergi meninggalkan mama sendiri di sini... seharusnya aku tak berharap untuk mengubahmu sebagai malaikat, karna jika kau menjadi malaikat kau akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi... Suzune, maaf mama tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik..." tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi wajah cantik Karin, ia terus menggenggap sayap putih yang ia belikan untuk Suzune beberapa tahun yang lalu

Sementara itu, ternyata Kazune telah selesai membereskan ruangan yang berantakan dan berjalan menuju kamar Suzune, Kazune yang melihat tangisan Karin hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu... ia pun berjalan mendekati Karin dan memeluk Karin begitu erat

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat semuanya lebih baik, kau pasti sangat terpukul, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Kenapa...kenapa saat itu kau biarkan aku membelikan sebuah sayap untuknya? Kenapa kau tak melarangku? Aku menyesal memberikanmu sebuah sayap..."

"Karin, kau harus sabar..."

"Bisakah kita menjalankan ini dengan sedikit cinta dan kasih sayang? Tanpa kita sadari kita sudah banyak menyakiti Suzune, walaupun kau tak mencintaiku, tapi berpura pura lah mencintaiku untuk kebahagiaan Suzune..." pinta Karin

"Baiklah, aku akan lakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaan semua orang..." jawab Kazune

Karin berdiri dari posisinya dan membuka kembali lemari Suzune, ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang di dalamnya terdapat foto foto mereka bertiga

"Kau lihat ini, dia begitu ceria... saat itu dia berumur 3 tahun, dia memakai sayap yang aku berikan... kau bisa lihat itu..." Karin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Kazune, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata safirnya...

"Kazune, kau lihat foto ini... ini foto favoritnya! Kau lihat, dia begitu tampan, wajahnya begitu ceria,"

"Karin, sudah hentikan! Jika kau terus begini, kau bisa gila dan tak bisa menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa, ayo kita kembalikan semua barang ini, dan segera bawa beberapa pakaian yang di butuhkan Suzune"

"Aku memang sudah gila! Aku gila karna anakku sakit! Aku tak butuh aktifitas seperti biasa, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah satu, aku hanya ingin anakku sembuh! Apa aku keterlaluan?"

Kazune tak sanggup berkata kata, ia hanya memeluk Karin dengan erat...  
>Setelah Kazune berhasil menenangkan Karin, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit, Karin membawa album foto dan foto favorit Suzune ke rumah sakit, berharap jika Suzune bisa sembuh dan kembali seperti semula...<p>

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dokter memanggil Karin ke ruangannya

"Dokter, apa kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pendonor untuk Suzune?" tanya Karin

"Kami sudah mendapatkan pendonor yang memiliki tulang sumsum yang cocok dengan Suzune, namun si pendonor masih ragu ragu, jadi kami belum bisa menjalani oprasi pencangkokan sumsum untuk saat ini, maaf..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yang salah? Bagaimana dengan Suzune ku? Kalian begitu egois, kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri!"

"Karin, Karin! Dokter, maafkan saya, jika berhubungan dengan Suzune atau pencangkokan tulang sumsum dia memang menjadi sedikit egois, maafkan saya!"

Kazune berlari mengejar Karin, Karin pergi menuju ruang tunggu dan mengambil sebuah foto yang ternyata foto Suzune, ia pergi menuju bagian adminitrasi transfortasi organ tubuh yang ada di rumah sakit

Karin membuka pintunya dengan begitu tergesa gesa dan tetesan air mata

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu pekerja di sana

"Tolong beri tahu padaku siapa yang akan mendonorkan tulang sumsum nya pada Suzune? Pasien yang bernama Suzune bukankah akan di oprasi?"

"Maaf kami tak bisa, menurut sesuai rencana begitu, tapi si pendonor membatalkan niatnya"

"Kenapa...kenapa dia membatalkan semuanya? Kenapa dia begitu tega? Tolong berikan nomor handphonenya padaku,"

"Maaf, kami tak bisa membocorkan identitas si penodonor"

"Kenapa tak bisa? Aku tak akan meminta banyak padanya, aku hanya minta dia mendonorkan tulang sumsumnya, apa itu berlebihan? Apa aku salah jika ingin melihat anakku sembuh? Seandainya kau punya anak, dan anakmu sakit seperti Suzune, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku!"

"Karin, kau harus tenang... tenanglah sedikit, kita bisa bicarakan baik baik"

Karin tak memperdulikan ucapan Kazune, dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kazune dari pundaknya

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaan anda nona, tapi aku hanyalah pekerja biasa, aku tak bisa membocorkan rahasia si pendonor"

"Kalau begitu, berikan ini padanya, berikan foto ini pada dia! Ini foto favorit Suzune, dia anak yang lincah, dia suka sekali melukis, dia sangat suka makan sandwich yang aku buatkan... dia anak yang baik, kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Dia tampan sekali, tapi...tapi kenapa sekarang dia hanya bisa terbaring? Berikan ini padanya jika aku tak bisa menghubunginya langsung!"

"Baik, pasti aku berikan pada dia... pasti nanti aku akan menghubungi dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua"

.

.

Suzune tak kunjung sadar, hingga akhirnya saat Karin sedang menjaga Suzune, Karin melihat Suzune menggerakkan tangan mungilnya

"Suzune, Suzune..."

Samar samar terdengar suara lebut milik Suzune

"Mama, kenapa kau menangis"

"Mama baik baik saja, kau membuat mama takut..."

"Maaf, jika aku telah menyusahkan banyak orang..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, di sini juga ada nenek dan kakek, juga ada bibi dan juga papa... mama akan panggilkan,"

Semua orang terlihat bahagia karna Suzune telah sadar, semuanya asik berbincang bincang dan bermain bersama Suzune...  
>Kazune mengajak Karin pergi kesuatu cafe yang dekat dengan rumah sakit untuk makan sedikit makanan, karna sudah dua hari Karin tidak makan dan hanya memikirkan Suzune,<p>

"Karin, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Karin

"Untuk beberapa hari aku akan pergi,"

"Pergi? Kenapa? Kau akan pergi di saat seperti ini!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu orang dari rumah sakit menghubungiku, aku harus menjalani oprasi karna tulang sumsumku sama dengan tulang sumsum seorang anak yang menderita Leukimia sama seperti Suzune, jadi tidak mungkin aku menolaknya"

"Kenapa kau menyumbang untuk orang lain sedangkan anakmu sendiri membutuhkan tulang sumsum itu? Kau lihat, tidak ada yang mau menyumbang untuk anakmu, tapi kenapa kau harus menyumbang pada orang lain yang tidak di kenal?"

"Ini perbuatan amal, tak mungkin aku menolaknya... coba pikirkan, jika kita membantu orang lain, mungkin akan terjadi sebuah keajaiban pada Suzune... mungkin seseorang mau memberikan tulang sumsumnya untuk Suzune, tapi terserah kau, walaupun kau tak mengizinkannya aku akan tetap melakukannya"

Karin hanya terdiam,

"Apa kau telah mengatakan dan meminta izin dari ayah dan ibu?" tanya Karin yang mengakhiri kesunyian diantara mereka

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahu kan masalah ini pada orang lain kecuali kau dan Kazusa" jawab Kazune

"Tapi, jika ayah dan ibu bertanya di mana kau, apa yang harus aku jawab?"

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka, kau cukup bilang jika aku ada tugas di luar kota untuk beberapa hari, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, apa kau mengizinkannya?"

"Berapa hari?"

"Tiga hari, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, kau tenang saja!"

.

.

_One day in your life_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rika datang berkunjung melihat keadaan Suzune

"Bibi Rika!" ucap Suzune

"Hy Suzune, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bibi bawakan sesuatu untukmu"

"Aku baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan bibi?"

"Bibi juga baik, Suzune bibi mau bicara sebentar dengan mamamu... kau main bersama bibi Kazusa saja ya!"

Rika dan Karin pergi ke sebuah cafe, suasananya begitu hening...  
>Akhirnya Rika angkat bicara<p>

"Sebenarnya Suzune kenapa?" tanya Rika

"Mengapa, mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku hanya kasihan melihat keadaan Suzune, pasti kau sangat lelah menjalani semua ini..."

"Terimakasih untuk rasa kasihanmu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan atau rasa kasihanmu sedikitpun"

"Karin, apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Jika bukan karna Suzune, aku tak akan memaafkanmu..."

"Benarkah? Kau memaafkan ku, terimakasih banyak Karin!"

.

.

_When you find that you're always lonly_

.

.

Malam pun tiba,

"Karin, di mana Kazune?"

"Kazune... dia... dia, karna ada suatu urusan dia pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari, memangnya kenapa yah?"

"Benar benar! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Anak masih sakit malah pergi meninggalkan istrinya sendiri! Mana nomor handphonenya, biar ayah yang akan menghubungi dan meminta dia pulang! Tidak mungkin ayah tega melihat menantuku repot mengurus anaknya sendiri!"

"Tak apa... Kazune pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan ku, lagi pula karna Suzune dia sudah jarang sekali masuk kuliah bagaimana bisa menjadi pilot kalau begini"

"Kau saja sudah jarang kuliah, masih mau memikirkan Kazune yang keras kepala itu! Kau tak perlu memikirkan dia, yang kau pikirkan adalah Suzune..."

"Iya, baik ayah mertua... sebaiknya ayah beristirahat saja dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Suzune"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karin mengajak Suzune melihat pemandangan di taman belakang rumah sakit, di temani Kazusa mereka berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit

"Mama, lihat itu kan kepompong yang waktu itu!"

"Iya, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kupu kupu"

"Yang mana?" tanya Kazusa

"Yang itu, yang di atas pohon!" jawab Suzune

"Wah, benar... sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kupu kupu!"

"Suzune, ayo makan buburnya jangan bermain terus"

Suzune mengangguk pelan, mereka mengobrol dan bermain bersama...  
>Karin memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang ada di album yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit, Suzune tersenyum tipis, Karin begitu senang melihat sebuah senyum dari wajah imut Suzune...<p>

"Mama, bibi... aku ngantuk sekali, aku ingin tidur sebentar, apa boleh?"

"Tapi, ini kan masih pagi Suzune..."

"Sebentar saja, bibi tolong jaga mama ya saat aku tidur" Suzune tertidur di pangkuan Karin

"Suzune...Suzune, apa kau sudah tertidur?" tanya Karin namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali...

Karin dan Kazusa mulai khawatir, karna tidak terdengar hembusan nafas dari Suzune sejak dia tertidur...

"Suzune, Suzune, Suzune ayo bangun! Ayo bangun! Jangan membuat mama khawatir! Kazusa, bagaimana ini?"

"Suzune, ayo bangun... bibi mau main denganmu!"

Namun tak ada jawab sama sekali, Karin dan Kazusa segera membawa Suzune ke ruangannya kembali dan memanggil dokter, dan ternyata keadaa Suzune kembali memburuk, dan kali ini benar benar buruk... bahkan kemungkinan untuk sembuh pun sangat kecil

Sementara itu, Kazune sedang melakukan oprasi pencangkokan tulang sumsum

"Apa anda telah siap?"

"Em, aku sudah sangat siap dok!"

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan, silakan masuk ke ruang oprasi"

Kazune telah melakukan oprasi tersebut, sementara Karin terus menangis akan keadaan Suzune...

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Suzune bisa kembali seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi Kazusa?"

"Aku tak tahu bu, tadi aku dan Karin mengajaknya pergi ketaman belakang rumah sakit... dia masih begitu ceria dan seperti biasa, tapi...tapi..tiba tiba saja..."

"Kenapa kau ajak dia ke taman belakang? Keadaan cucuku belum begitu stabil! Kau ini, kau selalu membuat kesalahan!"

"Aku tak tahu apa apa... mengapa ibu selalu menyalahkan aku!"

"Cukup! Kazusa tak salah apa apa, yang salah adalah aku! Aku tidak bisa menjaga Suzune dengan baik! Aku ini ibu yang payah! Bahkan aku tak pantas menjadi ibunya Suzune!"

Sudah berhari hari Suzune tak sadarkan diri, Karin begitu khawatir namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis...  
>Karin terus mencoba menghubungi Kazune, namun tetap saja tak ada hasilnya sama sekali<p>

"Kazune, di mana kau? Kenapa kau pergi di saat seperti ini?"

Tak sengaja, Karin melihat kearah kepompong yang hendak menjadi kupu kupu yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia lihat bersama Suzune dan Kazusa, namun ada yang aneh dengan kepompong itu, Karin berjalan mendekatinya...  
>Dan ternyata, kepompong itu telah rusak dan ulat di dalamnya yang hendak menjadi kupu kupu telah mati tak berdaya<p>

"Ini tak mungkin! Apa..apa...apa hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Suzune?" Karin menutu mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya...

Karin berlari menuju ruang tempat Suzune di rawat  
>Karin meminta izin pada dokter agar ia bisa masuk dan melihat keadaan Suzune secara langsung,<p>

"Suzune, apa kau masih tidur? Apa kau bisa mendengar mama? Mama sangat merindukanmu sayang, jangan tinggalkan mama sendiri... kau sangat berharga bagi mama, tak ada yang lebih penting darimu..."

Karin menunggu dengan penuh harapan agar Suzune segera sadar, namun harapannya itu sia sia saja...  
>Keesokan harinya, Rika datang ke rumah sakit dan ingin melihat keadaan Suzune...<p>

"Karin, ini aku bawakan sedikit makanan untukmu... kau pasti sangat lelah karna sudah menunggu dan menjaga Suzune berhari hari, lebih baik kau beristirahat sebentar, dan biar aku yang menjaga Suzune selama kau istirahat"

"Aku tidak apa apa, karna saat ini yang perlu di cemaskan bukanlah aku, tetapi Suzune" jawabnya pelan

Mereka mengobrol di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari ruangan Suzune di rawat, saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol, tiba tiba Kazusa datang dengan tergesa gesa

"Karin...Karin! Suzune, Suzune" ucapnya tergesa gesa

"Ada apa dengan Suzune?" jawab Karin khawatir

"Suzune...Suzune, keadaan Suzune kembali kritis!"

"Apa?" jawab Karin yang mulai berlari menuju ruang UGD

"Sebenarnya Suzune sakit apa? Ada apa dengan Suzune?" tanya Rika yang cemas

"Suzune...Suzune menderita leukimia..."

Rika menghentikan langkahnya, dan terdiam...  
>Ia seolah tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil yang lucu seperti Suzune akan lebih cepat meninggalkan dunia ini dari dia... masa depan Suzune masih begitu panjang, ia merasa hidup ini tak adil... tersirat rasa penyesalan yang begitu mendalam karna dulu Rika telah menyakiti hati orang yang tak bersalah seperti Suzune dan Karin<p>

Sementara itu,

"Bagaimana dengan Suzune? Ada apa dengannya dokter? Mengapa keadaanya kembali kritis?"

"Maaf, sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar saja... kami juga belum tahu pasti, sebaiknya pasien harus segera di oprasi pencangkokan tulang sumsum secepat mungkin, sebelum terlamabat, permisi..."

Karin hanya menunggu dan terus menunggu di ruang tunggu sendiri, sementara Kazusa membawa pulang ayah dan ibu mertuanya, Rika pergi ke toilet karna tak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya... saat dia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu, dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya...  
>Dan ternyata itu adalah Kazune<p>

"Kazune,"

"Karin, maaf jika aku sudah mencemaskanmu... aku berhasil melakukan oprasi itu, dan maaf jika terlalu lama pergi, dan bagaimana keadaan Suzune?"

"Suzune...Suzune..."

"Ada apa dengan Suzune?"

"Keadaannya sedang sangat kritis saat ini, aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa... aku takut jika suatu saat dia akan...dia akan...dia akan pergi bersama Himeka dan meninggalkan kita semua! Aku tak mau jika hal itu terjadi Kazune!" Karin menangis di pelukan Kazune

Saat ini, mereka hanya bisa berharap dan berharap... setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, dan...

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Suzune?"

"Suzune..."

.

.

_For a love we used to share_

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...  
>Suzune berhasil mendapatkan donor sumsum yang cocok baginya, dan ia pun berhasil sembuh dan kembali seperti anak biasa yang ceria seperti dulu...<br>Kazune telah menjadi seorang pilot, dan mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama di sebuah kota

"Bagi semua penumpang, mohon percayakan keselamatan kalian pada kami, sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas... sekian dan terimakasih, pilot kalian Kazune Kujyou, kita pasti akan tiba dengan selamat!"

"Wah, papa hebat sekali ya ma!"

"Iya benar, Suzune ayo cepat bersiap siap, sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas!"

"Em,"

Sementara itu, di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, Jin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazusa...

"Kazusa,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu..."

"Apa? Katakan saja!"

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

"Iya," jawab Kazusa pelan, dan wajahnya memerah karna malu...

Sementara Rika yang telah menjadi desainer,

"Ayo kerja! Jangan bermalas malasan! Minggu depan kita sudah harus mengeluarkan busana terbaru! Jika kalian tak kerja dengan baik, lebih baik kalian keluar dan pergi dari tempatku!"

"Baik nona Rika..."

Sementara Karin, Kazune, dan Suzune yang sedang berlibur...

"Papa, kau tadi benar benar hebat!" puji Suzune

"Suzune, kau tidak perlu memuji papamu, karna bagi mama papa tidak begitu hebat!"

"Kau iri ya padaku! Suzune, papa ini memang hebat, daripada mama mu hanya bisa membuat kesalahan saja!"

"Mama, papa ayo makan sandwichnya!"

"Mari makan!"

.

.

_Just call my name, and i'll be there_

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**~Beautiful At That Time~**

.

.

.

_**Review please?**_


End file.
